Perderte
by Minino Rosa
Summary: que pasa cuando lo que mas amas lo pierdes, sera real o solo un sueño. Se supone que este era mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi, para mi, pero es la otra semana el 23 y no me pude resistir, ya veré que hago para mi cumple


Corría con desesperación y no encontraba la salida, quería que todo terminara, pero todo se volvía mas oscuro, como había en pesado?, acaso era un sueño, pero el nunca había tenido una así, o es que estaba despierto y todo era real, callo al suelo llorando como ase mucho no lo hacia, pero como enpeso todo.

horas antes.

un chico de 17 años despertaba temprano, aunque era domingo y no tenia escuela tenia algo importante que hacer una visita, se baño y vistió con un pantalón azul y una playera blanca, peino su cabello aun que por el no podía hacer mucho ya que su pelo desafiaba la gravedad sin necesidad de usar ningún producto de belleza o especializado y era de varios colores negro con puntas violetas y mechones rubios que caían a lado de su rostro, cuando derepente sonó al timbre de la puerta, y corrió a abrir

yami llegas antes- dijo yugi, yami era el novio de yugi aunque un poco mayor con 20 años eran un poco parecidos en su cabello aunque el mayor lo tenia negro con puntas rojas y mas mechones rubios que el menor y era mas alto aunque no mucho, pero de apariencia mas fuerte, aunque no tenían ningún parentesco

lo se me moría por verte-dijo el recién llegado

ay yami no estoy listo -protesto

no importa, traje el desayuno-dijo mostrando la comida y se puso serio - hubo un cambio de planes

que cambio, no me asustes- dijo yugi

no es malo, lo que pasa es que no podre pasar todo el día contigo como te lo prometí-dijo

el trabajo-dijo molesto

yugi no te pongas así, es importante para mi de eso vivo -dijo yami queriendo que yugi entrar en razón

claro que es lo mas importante, yo no cuento-dijo yugi mas molesto

no yugi tu eres mas importante, pero es que es necesario que trabaje -trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón-ademas tengo un par de horas libres antes de ir al trabajo y quiero pasarlas contigo

yugi no dijo nada y dejo entrar a su novio, aunque no estaba nada feliz, yami puso la bolsa sobre la mesita de la sala, saco la comida y sirvió a yugi lo de el tratando de hacer una conversación tranquila.

te traje tu favorito panque con crema de nuez y jugo de manzana- pero yugi seguía molesto

por favor yugi no estés molesto, mis planes también cambiaron esto no era lo que yo planee para este día-dijo con frustración

no- dijo yugi - tu siempre estas en el trabajo y siempre es lo que arruina nuestra vida, es domingo cuando se supone que descansas, y no me digas lo importante que es para tu carrera que eso ya me lo se de memoria, yo ya no te importo y mejor sera terminar- dijo con toda la ira que tenia acumulada.

no yugi, no puedes terminar conmigo, yo te amo- dijo

no es cierto, si me amaras me darías mas que solo migajas para contentarme- dijo

y yo quiero darte mas, pero - y no pudo continuar

pero tu trabajo es mas importante- termino yugi ya comenzando a llorar del coraje

no yugi eso no es cierto, déjame explicarte- y tomo el panque que antes le ofrecía a yugi, pero yugi en su enojo lo aventó y callo envarado en la pared mas lejana de donde estaban

yugi por favor, no te pongas así- y trato de ir a recoger el pan que yugi había tirado, pero este lo tomo del brazo y le dijo

quiero que te vayas, ya no quiero verte jamas, ya no te amo-yugi estaba tan molesto como nunca que yami prefirió salir en ese instante

en cuanto se fue yugi se recostó en el sofá empezó a llorar siempre era lo mismo llevaba 2 años con el y siempre era igual, su maldito trabajo era superior y ya no lo soportaba, el no quería ser lo único en la vida de yami, pero quería sentirse mas valorado y amado, estando yugi tratando de calmarse escucho de nuevo la puerta y fue a ver era yami de nuevo

olvide mis llaves - dijo yami algo neutral

yugi entro y vio las llaves en la mesa, las tomo y se las dio a yami y este le pregunto

de verdad ya no me quieres ver? de verdad terminamos? de verdad ya no me amas?- pregunto serio

si- fue la contestación seca de yugi

si quieres que no venga esta bien, pero yo te amo, y te lo quería demostrar hoy, pero si ya no me amas y crees que lo mejor es estar separados, te dejo libre, si cambias de idea cuando te calmes o cuando limpies el panque puedes llamarme yo volveré por ti te lo prometo, recuerda que te amo y no cambiare mis sentimientos por ti- dijo y se marcho

yugi sintió que el corazón se le quería salir y quería gritarle que se quedara que lo ama, pero su enojo pudo mas, entro a la casa y se acostó en el sofá y rato después una llamada entro a su celular vio que era el numero de yami pero no contesto dejo que se fuera a buzón, se quedo dormido, rato después la insistencia del teléfono lo despertó y era yami de nuevo, no quería contestar pero insistía tanto que lo izo

que quieres - dijo yugi algo molesto

disculpe con quien hablo? - pregunto una voz de mujer

con quien quiere hablar?- fue la respuesta de yugi

bueno la que pasa es que el joven dueño de este celular tuvo un fuerte accidente esta en el hospital y este fue el ultimo numero que marco, es usted un familiar del joven Yami Novak?-pregunto la voz

no pude ser esta bromeando, dígame que es una broma- dijo yugi que sentía que el suelo se habría sus pies para dejarlo caer en un abismo

me gustaría decirle que si, pero lamentablemente es verdad -dijo la mujer- pero dígame es su pariente

soy su novio- apenas pudo decir

bueno usted puede contactar a sus familiares?-pregunto

yami es extranjero, su familia no esta aquí- dijo

bueno podría venir usted necesitamos que alguien autorice una cirugía de emergencia-dijo la mujer

haga lo que sea necesario yo voy para aya en este instante- dijo y colgó

estaba conmocionado recibió la noticia pero era como si no la entendiera, solo miraba su celular y vio un mensaje de voz de yami, rápido lo escucho

yugi por favor contéstame te quiero escuchar una ultima vez, choque y estoy mal, perdóname por poner el trabajo primero, pero yo solo quería ganar lo suficiente para nuestra boda, para que fuera como tu quisieras y el viaje a Italia que tanto has querido hacer fuera nuestra luna de miel, que fueras a esa universidad cara de la que tanto te emocionabas al hablar y que querías asistir, yugi por favor contesta ya no me queda fuerza siento que es lo ultimo que ya no resisto, yugi no estés enojado con migo yo te amo mas que a mi vida aunque este apunto terminar, aunque tu ya no me ames, por favor yo te necesito contéstame y dime que me amas y que si te quieres casar con migo aunque sea mentira por favor te lo suplico déjame escuchar esa palabras de ti, llámame te amo- y ya no se escucho mas.

yugi solo derramaba lagrimas, pero como era eso posible yami estuvo con el hace no mas de una hora y le trajo un panque y a hora estaba grabe en un hospital, el panque algo traía yami con ese panque, fue a donde estaba desecho y vio que entre los pedazos había una pequeña esferita la tomo y la apretó con su mano y esta se partió rebelando dentro un hermoso anillo de oro blanco diamantado y una notita que decía "cásate con migo en cuanto cumplas los 18 años en 6 meses", yugi reacciono salio corriendo al hospital corrió como nunca y cuando llego vio como apenas llevaban a yami a cirugía y corrió asía el, y cuando estuvo a su lado le dijo

yami, si quiero casarme contigo y no es mentira por favor recuperarte, te amo, te amo perdóname- decía llorando desconsoladamente y con tanta angustia, pero yami no lo escucho estaba inconciente, y entro al quirofano, lugar al que a yugi no le permitieron entrar y se quedo en la sala de espera, donde siguió llorando pasaron horas antes de que yugi tuviera noticias

familiares de yami novak- dijo un doctor

yo soy su novio y futuro esposo- dijo yugi de inmediato

disculpe que le de esta noticia pero el señor novak no resistió la operación, lo lamento pero murió-dijo el doctor

yugi entonces si se sintió morir, perdió al amor de su vida y sin que lo perdonara

quiero verlo, quiero verlo, -pidió con suplica al galeno, este conmovido dejo que viera el cuerpo en la morgue

frente a el esta el cuerpo frió de su amor en una plancha fría cubierto con una sabana lo descubrió y vio su rostro estaba perfecto sin ningún rasguño tan bello como cuando lo vio por primera vez y se enamoro perdidamente, pero en un costado de su abdomen un horrible cicatriz marcaba su bello cuerpo, que aunque yugi no conocía su piel ya que nunca había tenido intimidad con el, si lo había tocado sobre la ropa cuando se besaban intensamente y sabia que esa marca no debía estar ay.

yami por favor levántate, nos vamos a casar en 6 meses recuerdas y vamos a ir a Italia y comeremos mucha pasta y te are muy feliz y si solo me das 30 minutos de tu tiempo al día o al la semana serán los mismos que no te reprochare porque los aprovechare solo para amarte, por favor no me dejes, perdóname ya no quiero ir a la universidad, mejor seamos una familia tendremos hijos y un perro y estaré en casa esperándote con amor con nuestros bebes y tu llegaras y me dirás como te fue en el trabajo que tanto te gusta y jugaras con los niños mientras termina de estar la cena y después me amaras y dormiremos junto abrasados asta que seamos viejitos y moramos juntos, por favor dime que es un sueño, que despertare y estarás con migo - pero yugi no obtuvo respuesta del cuerpo inerte al que abrasaba, y lloro aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia

el doctor que estaba presente sintió un nudo en la garganta no era la primera vez que miraba morir a alguien y que a esta persona le lloraran, pero siempre era triste cuando eran tan jóvenes y con un buen futuro por delante.

disculpa ya termino el tiempo tienes que salir- le dijo el medico

yugi salio de la morgue- doctor que pasara con yami?-pregunto

bueno por lo que se una enfermera logro contactar un pariente creo que una hermana y cuando llegue ella podrá sacarlo y darle cristiana sepultura- dijo el doctor-le recomiendo que valla a descansar la joven llega mañana por la tarde mientras el cuerpo se queda aquí y usted necesita descanso

y yugi se marcho no tenia caso quedarse si no podía estar cerca del cuerpo, solo esperaba que la hermana de yami lo enterara en japón y no en su tierra nata o el no tendría donde llorarle, llego a su casa ya casi anochecía se recostó en el sofá y trato de descansar solo quería dormir y no despertar.

entonces tomo su celular y le marco a yami y le contesto el buzón

hola soy yami por el momento no te puedo contestar pero deja tu mensaje y yo me comunico-dijo la voz de yami

yami ven, lo prometiste si yo te llamaba dijiste que regresarías y yo te amo quiero que estemos juntos y perdóname se que tu empleo es importante y yo solo quería mas atención pero el tiempo que me des, lo que sea aun quesean 5 minutos te amare y no me quejare te amo, te amo, te amo, me escuchas te amo-dijo y colgó, se quedo en el sofá hasta que se durmió

Corría con desesperación y no encontraba la salida, quería que todo terminara, pero todo se volvía mas oscuro, como había en pesado?, acaso era un sueño, pero el nunca había tenido uno así, o es que estaba despierto y todo era real, callo al suelo llorando como hace mucho no lo hacia, pero nada mitigaba su dolor, donde estaba?, y donde estaba yami?, de verdad no volvería se quedaría solo, estaba aterrado la sola idea de no ver a yami era angustiante, solo había oscuridad en su camino y el había cavado su propia tumba ya que sin su amor no quería vivir ya para que no tenia sentido, sus sueños estaban desmoronándose y su alma rota ya no tenia reparo, era mejor terminar todo, y despertó aun con lagrimas tuvo una pesadilla pero no, todo era real yami no estaba y el no quería continuar, fue al baño de donde tomo tantos frascos de pastillas había en el botiquín y luego fue a la cocina donde se sirvió agua y vació las pastillas en la mesa estaba por tomar el primer puño cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, y lo ignoro continuando con su labor pero era tanta la insistencia , que mejor se decidió por atender la puerta, guardo todo rápido y fue a abrir y casi su muere al ver a yami.

yami -dijo yugi con sorpresa y una gran sonrisa

yugi te dije que volvería si me llamabas y aquí estoy, te amo- dijo yami

yugi se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con todo el amor y paccion que le pudo demostrar

yugi tranquilo - le dijo yami

no ta vallas, júrame que nunca me dejaras y siempre me amaras- le dijo yugi

no - fue la contestación de yami, y yugi se puso serio-no lo are, por que no es necesario yo jamas me iré y siempre te amare- le dijo lo que izo sonreír de nuevo a yugi

te amo - dijo yugi

y yo a ti, yugi te quieres casar con migo?-dijo yami

si, si quiero- dijo mas feliz que nada en la vida

te prometo que te are muy feliz-fue lo que dijo yami, antes de sellar su promesa con un beso

y fue una promesa que yami siempre cumplió, yugi no supo si lo que paso fue real o un sueño, el lo único que supo es que prefería pasar un minuto con yami diario a no verlo jamas.


End file.
